Alone
by LaceyJosh
Summary: Another outbreak Has happened...But, this maybe their worst outbreak yet. PAIRINGS: ClaireXLeon, LeonXAda, ChrisXJill, RebeccaXBilly. Then Theirs Barry and Carlos...Maybe Sheva and Josh..
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, so I had a previous account so, I decided to make a fresh start. I'm a big Leon and Claire fan. Even though Capcom doesn't see that Leon and Claire should have SOME TYPE of relationship. I'm warning you now, I personally don't like Ada so sorry Ada fans. I would love it if she comes to the good side. But anyways let me start this story:

Summary: its 2012 Another Outbreak has happened.) Claire Redfield in raccoon city again, the use to be rookie cop comes and visits, then there's Jill, Chris, Rebecca, and Barry.

Chapter one: The Escape

Claire's POV:

It was Sept 5th, 2012. Everything's normal for once. Jill's back, Chris is always free; Rebecca and I started bonding a lot. Barry's…Well he's still Barry, and as for me I'm always busy at work. Papers, Writing, etc. That's all I ever do now-a-days. I actually thought of settling down. Getting married, having kids. But, something kept holding me back. I don't know exactly what. I've been stressing out lately. I haven't really been my uppity self lately. I've felt lonely even though I spend half my time with Rebecca. Everyone says I need a vacation. But, like an idiot I would never except the fact that I really did. I would always make up and excuse saying "I have too much work" or "I can't I'm too busy." I finally had enough sense to think it over. I really did need a vacation to be honest. I was lost in my thoughts. It was a gloomy day in Raccoon City. It rained for a couple hours now. It was cold, depressing. I sat on my couch going over some files. Papers laid on the ground, couch, and table. Empty cans of sodas were on the floor. My laptop was on my lap. I was doing work (of course). I honestly didn't have to do anything. I just made up work for myself so I could stay busy. A vibrating noise came from my sweat pants pocket. I quickly grabbed the phone out of my pocket. I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID. I cleared my throat and pressed the answer button. "Hello?" I said simply.

"Ha, Hey Red." A familiar voice responded. It took me a few seconds to figure out who this was.

"Leon?" I was shocked. "Is that really you?" I was exhilarated.

"Yeah it's me. How's it going? I heard your back in Raccoon."

"Umm, yeah I am, and I'm great! How did you get my number?"

"Oh your rock head of a brother gave it to me. He's a piece of work. He kept asking me questions, like 'why do you want to talk to Claire' and 'who are you to her'" He mimicked. All I could do is laugh.

"Yeah, that sure sounds like him." I felt somewhat embarrassed. "So, How are you?" I asked

"Oh, I'm great." He said with sarcasm.

"Wow, I can't tell if you really mean that. I mean Leon S Kennedy is actually great." I giggled.

"Yeah. Isn't that normal?" He chuckled.

"Yeah but for how long?" I asked.

"SHHH! Claire don't jinx us!"

"Oh shut it up rookie, we all know things in our world can't stay normal for long."

"Well, let's have hope, Oh negative one." He joked.

"Well I see you have a since of humor." I laughed. "You probably had something stuck up your ass to make you all stiff." I shot back.

"You are too funny, you know that red?" He was probably smirking from the other side.

"Whatever Rookie."

"Hey um, what would you say if I decided to come and visit the hellish Raccoon city?" he asked.

"Well, for starters I would say OMG yeah come visit. Then I would say, bring the beer!" I joked.

"Ha, then maybe I'll come by and see what's up with you. Maybe we could hang out. Get a few drinks. Catch up."

"Umm, Yeah! That umm, sounds wonderful!"I tried not to sound too happy. Even though I was beyond happy! "When do you think you'll be stopping by?" I asked.

"Uh, sometime next week, like Friday morning." He thought to himself.

"Oh okay. Who are you staying with?" I asked.

"Well, you remember Carlos?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well we've been great friends after raccoon city and well he said I could bunk with him whenever I needed so, I guess since I'm down there I might as well catch up with everyone, Yah know?"

"Yeah," I smiled to myself. I suddenly heard someone call Leon's name from in the background. The voice was so familiar a female voice. A voice I've hated for years. _Ada Wong._

"Hey I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, umm, okay I guess." I said sadly.

"Claire, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah Leon it's whatever! I have to go anyways. Bye." I quickly hung up. 'What the fuck was Ada doing with Leon?' I screamed to myself. I threw my books down, and tossed my laptop to the other sofa. I laid on the couch thinking. Why does my heart hurt? It's not like a really like Leon or anything… I mean he's in love with that stupid bitch, so he doesn't have time to think about anything else! Why can't he realize that she's nothing but trouble? Why is he so dumb? Why am I even wasting my time? I kept asking these questions to myself. Why do I even bother..?

I guess this is one reason why I (tried) to stay away from Leon S Kennedy. Now that I'm thinking about it….. Maybe I do have (feelings) for him.

Okay, How was chapter one? Likes? Dislikes? Review! xD and I'll update another chappy! I'm going to try my best and keep up with this story so motivate me people! Also, this story will include a few (evil) characters. If anyone has any ideas tell me ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so Thanks for the reviews let me start off by saying that I'll be adding more action to this story! But, anyways here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: The News

I decided to go visit Chris. I haven't seen him in over a week. I tried to keep my distance from him. After he and Jill got back together things have changed. He's more cranky than usual. I honestly think he might be traumatized. I mean I would too if I was him. After dealing with; zombies, BOW's and Wesker... I'd probably be a little off. Things have definitely changed in our lives. It's amazing how every single one of us isn't suicidal. One thing I knew was that we all shared horrific nightmares. Who wouldn't? Would you? Anyways, I decided to walk instead of drive. I need it anyways. So, I could clear my head. I continued walking. It seemed like days, and once again it was raining. But, I preferred the rain more than the sun. it relaxes me. Finally, I reached the quiet neighborhood which Chris and Jill lived on. I walked up the small amount of stairs and rang the door bell. I stood there waiting. Day dreaming. Day dreaming of those precious blue eyes, that sexy smirk, that handsome face! With the most luscious hair I've ever seen on a man. 'Oh Leon.' I thought to myself. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize Jill was standing in front of me.

"CLAIRE? EARTH TO RED HEAD?" she called waving her hand in front of my face. "HEY?"

"Oh hey Jill I didn't see you there." I said in a monotone voice.

"Dude, it's been like 5 minutes! You were scaring me!" she sighed. " Is everything okay Hun?" she asked.

"Things are fine." I lied.

"Quit lying and tell me what's wrong!" she crossed her arms. "I have all day." She said in a mocking tone. One thing Jill was good at was breaking down people so they'd tell the truth.. There was something about her eye's that made everyone break down. Now I see why Chris can't lie to her.

"UH! Fine I'll tell you." I paused and took a deep breath. "Leon called."

"Okay, you should be happy. I mean, that's a good thing…right?" she asked.

"It was great until I heard her voice in the background."I whispered to myself. But, Jill still heard me. "Can I come inside? I'm getting all wet." I realized it was still raining.

"Ha, yeah sorry. C'mon in." she moved slightly from the door so I could get it. I was cold, wet and shivering. Jill locked the door and noticed how wet I was. "Take off your sweater and shoe's. I'll go find you a pair of shoes and a sweater. Kay?" she offered.

"Jill you don't have to go through all that trouble-"she cut me off.

"Shh. Your okay Claire. It's the least I can do. You've taken care of me when I came back from Africa. So, why not take care of you?" she smiled. Walking towards me, gesturing for my shoes and sweater. I slipped off my shoes and pulled my UCLA sweater over my head. I handed it to her. She went into what sounded like the laundry room. She then called from the room. "so who's voice did you hear in the background? She called from the other room.

"Um, huh?" I asked. Kind of confused.

"You said you heard someone's voice in the background when Leon called, did you not?"

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm sort of out of it." I gave a small smile.

"I see..." she came into the room and sat on the couch. "Come sit." she patted at the spot next to her. I rolled my eyes and plopped myself next to her "Now continue." She nudge my arm.

"Okay, okay." I closed my eyes. "You remember the woman working with Wesker? She was trying to retrieve the G-Virus back at Raccoon City."

"OH that bitch! What was her name again?" Jill asked.

"Ada, Ada Wong."

"Yeah, UGH! I hate her so much! She's fucking annoying." She growled.

"Yeah, well when me and Leon where in Raccoon City we met her…. We thought she was a survivor. Turns out we were wrong. But, to some things up, Leon fell in love with Ada, They kissed….We thought she was dead, but she wasn't" I stopped looking away from Jill with a pained expression on my face. "So I think they might be together…"

"Aww Claire…" Jill hugged me. "Leon's…Just…probably…"she couldn't find anything to say to cheer me up. She knew I was right. She's seen the love connection between them.

"But, anyways he's supposed to be coming down Friday. Yah know… To visit..." I added.

"Well that's a start Claire!" she smiled. "Maybe you guys can catch up."

"Yeah, he said the same exact thing." I smiled "But, what if he brings…her?"

"I doubt it, Chris would kill her in a heartbeat." Jill winked. I laughed.

"Ha, soo I assume the fat lard isn't here?" I giggled.

"Nah HQ called for him this morning. He's been gone ever since.." she smiled sadly. "I hope nothing bad's happening. I would like for things to be normal for a while. Yah know? This whole virus is getting old.."

"I know right! What about the aliens?" Claire smiled.

"I'd rather have a bunch of supid, careless zombies, than some smart, creepy looking alien."

"Dude! Zombies are creepy."

"Aliens are creeper!"

"So you think zombies are sexier than aliens." I winked.

"Claire, I swear to god you remind me of Chris. You guys say the most awkwardest things." Jill chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly we both heard a vibrating noise. "I don't think it's my phone." I looked inside my handbag.

"Maybe mine." Jill got up and headed to where her phone was. "It's Chris.." Jill said awkwardly. "Hello?" she answered. She put the phone on speaker.

"JILL YOUR OKAY! Thank god." He said with relief in his voice.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm with claire.. is everything okay?" Jill asked.

"No, Jill, There's another outbreak…" Chris sighed. Jill's face turned stiff. "Stay inside the house with Claire. Me, Barry, Carlos are on our was to get Billy. We called Leon he's on his was to Raccoon right now…. Babe, this is going to be one of our worst outbreaks yet… Tell claire to call rebecca. Tell her to meet us at our house. We need to stick together… No one is leaving the house. Now, Jill I know this may seem bad but… S.T.A.R.S no longer exisit…. The BSAA doesn't. No type of military unit exisit… it's just us.. us versus them. We need to figure out how this started… when this started. The zombies aren't slow and retarted like how they use to be.. They are faster, stonger, and smarter… Just be careful… Okay?" he finally finished.

"Yeah." Jill said in a low whisper. "On a scale of 1-10….. What's the possiblitly of living..?" She asked, her voice cracked.

"If we don't stick together.. it would be a 1." He said in a low whisper.

"Chris.." I called.

"Yeah Claire?" he asked.

"Is Raccoon the only place where this virus spreaded..?" I asked knowing it wasn't the only place.

"I'd say about 85% of the world…." He said in monotone voice.

"Damn." Was all I said.

"We'll be there in a couple hours we're going to go pick up Kennedy when he get's here." Chris added.

"Hey…Chris." Jill called.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Okay, I will. I have to go. Remember call Becca. I'll see you soon.." He said after hanging up. I guess…This is the beginning of a new ending….

OKAY OKAY CHAPTER 2 SHOULD BE A TAD BIT BETTER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ^.^


End file.
